League of Debauchery
by Milk64
Summary: Multi-part series containing several encounters during one league match. To be updated periodically. First major story of this kind, so any feedback is appreciated.
1. Blood Boil

Irelia wiped the sweat from her brow as she did her best to make headway on the daunting task before her. She had just slain her foe and lane opponent, Zed, and even in the weakened state the combat had left her, Irelia would need to clear the wave of minions marching towards her tower before returning to base, where she could address her wounds. Glancing around and taking a deep breath, Irelia raised her weapon and began her work. There was always risk in pushing into enemy territory while injured, but leaving now would ensure the opportunistic Zed a chance to swing into the advantage by damaging Irelia's tower. She would have to hope the enemy team was distracted elsewhere.

As soon as it had begun, it was finished. The enemy minions were no more, and Irelia could finally return to her base. She let out a sigh of relief, and then turned to walk back to her tower, barely noticing the friendly minions as they marched past her. Such was her exhaustion that she did not immediately notice the creature that blocked her path. It did not take long, however, as soon Irelia flicked her eyes upwards to behold the massive yeti that now stood between her and freedom. She gasped, knowing she would be no match for the beast in single combat. Irelia felt the adrenaline surge within her body as she prepared to take evasive action.

The yeti had evaluated Irelia's tired form as she approached, and was not prepared for the flurry of motion that came with the girl's flight response. She quickly darted towards the nearby brush in an attempt to lose her assailant. She trusted her agility, and there was the slightest chance that she could shoot the gap before the yeti could react. If she could only reach her turret, the prospect of survival seemed much more plausible…

What Irelia should have considered, however, was the sheer amount of distance her foe could cover. In but two bounds the yeti had cut her off and cornered her, using its immense size to its advantage. Irelia wheeled, hoping to quickly juke the oncoming creature, but there was no escape at this distance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bright red figure atop the yeti raise its arm, winding up to throw something.

Irelia saw stars for a few moments after catching the ice blast directly in her face. She had the sensation of being frozen to the core – all her vitality abandoned her and she felt as if she would never be able to run again. Irelia somehow found the strength to take two wobbly steps forwards before giving in and slumping down against the rock wall at her side. She drew quick, raspy breaths, dimly perceiving the yeti, with rider in tow, standing over her. As the figure neared, Irelia closed her eyes and waited for death.

But death did not come. After a few moments, Irelia dared to open an eye, cautiously sneaking a glance at her executioner. Her eye was first drawn to the yeti, whose hunched back brought its head directly above hers. The creature offered no emotion, simply staring at her, awaiting some sort of movement. Its nostrils flared as it took deep breaths. Irelia considered its likeness to a gorilla, a creature of great size yet eloquent movements. Somewhere behind those eyes she knew there was an intelligence, beyond what was usually expected of such a creature.

Her eye wandered upwards to the yeti's rider, a young boy whom she guessed was no older than twelve or thirteen perched atop the beast, clad in a bright red snowsuit. She recognized the boy as Nunu from various reports on champions the officials had presented to her when she had joined the league. She couldn't recall any other champions using a yeti as a mount. In his face Irelia saw a confusing mix of expression, no doubt related to the pair's hesitation. She thought it seemed logical; maybe the boy wasn't a killer like she had been at his age.

Seeing that she was not in immediate mortal peril, Irelia did her best to compose herself, opening her other eye and trying to appear as imposing as possible, a difficult task considering her position, supported by a wall. "Well? What are you waiting f…" Irelia trailed off as the cause of the yeti rider's hesitation came to her. It was unmistakable, once her eyes caught it – a distinct bulge in the crotch of Nunu's pants that had not been immediately visible from her point of view. Irelia's lips curled at the edges into a smirk, as a plot formulated in her head. Maybe there was a way out after all.

"W-what are you doing to me?" Nunu began, his voice laced with trepidation. "Are you some sort of witch? You better not mess with me and Willump!" Nunu's caution gave way to courage, realizing the advantage he held atop his yeti.

Irelia's mind was drawn back to the dossier she had read on Nunu. Irelia recalled that the young boy had lived most of his early life away from his parents, and might not having the ability to describe the feelings he had as a part of his arousal. She could use this to her advantage to secure her escape. And maybe she could get herself off at the same time… Irelia was taken aback in her own mind at just how perverted her thoughts had become, even just after a close encounter with death.

"It's not magic," Irelia tried her best to come off as sweet as honey. "It's perfectly normal for a boy to feel like that upon seeing a pretty girl like me." She batted her eyes, then took a furtive glance upwards to measure Nunu's expression. The boy looked surprised, having not received the answer he expected, but still seemed willing to believe. Irelia's suspicions confirmed, she knew she had to press her advantage here and now.

"Why don't you come down here and talk to me? Just for a little bit."

Nunu was unsure how to react at first, but seemed to quickly come around to the idea. With a big yeti at his side, what had he to fear from this woman, even if she was supposed to be his enemy? Nunu slid down one of Willump's long arms, landing gracefully on the ground in front of Irelia. Willump looked at his rider questioningly, but Nunu motioned for the beast to stay put, doing his best to reassure his confused friend, before turning to face Irelia.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Irelia chose her words carefully, hoping Nunu would submit to her temptation if she adopted a matronly attitude. Definitely not something that came easily for her. "Do you want me to show you how to make your penis feel good?" Irelia spoke at last, her eyes never leaving his.

Nunu opened his mouth ever so slightly, but when the words didn't come, closed it again. This woman knew exactly the cause of his pubescent frustrations. He had not known how to deal with these strange urges he had been feeling. Was it possible the girl could show him?

After several moments of consideration, Nunu's curiosity got the better of him, and he nodded his head quickly. This was Irelia's cue, and in that moment she found herself reinvigorated. Her blood seemed to pump more vigorously through her veins. Was it her own arousal, or something more? She seemed to sense the yet standing over the two had something to do with her newfound energy. Maybe yetis had some sort of arcane power of which she was unaware.

A new boldness flowing through her, Irelia took full control of the situation. "Just stand right there, Irelia's going to show you everything you need to know." Color returned to her cheeks and a wide smile erupted on her face. "Don't you worry about anything."

Irelia soon found herself resting on her knees, leaning forward towards the boy standing before her. Her hands worked deftly to undo the clasp holding together Nunu's pants. The boy was visibly nervous, but made no attempt to pull away from Irelia's careful motions. His pants removed, a pair of underwear was revealed, one which struggled to contain Nunu's eager package. Irelia wasted no time in removing this article as well.

Nunu's penis, free at last, stood at attention, evidently having received the call to duty. The yeti rider seemed at first ashamed to have his erection on display, but his nervousness melted away when he saw the look of appreciation on Irelia's caring face. Irelia grasped the penis using both hands, coaxing it to reach its full 4 inches in her grip. The length was reasonable for a boy his age. When she was sure the member would reach no further heights, she released it and reciprocated with her own undressing. Turning to face the wall, she removed the dark green skintight pants, displaying her white cotton panties, which hugged her finely shaped ass. With her rear in all its glory revealed to the onlooking boy and yeti combo, Irelia bent over and looked over her shoulder to observe her effect on Nunu. She found his speechless look of desire appropriate, and continued exposing herself.

Running the index finger of each hand under the top strap of the undergarment, she began to drag her panties downward with a deliberate, agonizing slowness, savoring every second of the highly anticipated reveal. Then, no longer wishing to tease the boy, Irelia made a quick motion, leaving both of her tight holes on display. Nunu, having never seen a girl's naked behind before, beheld how her assets contributed to the form of Irelia's perfectly round butt – gorgeous shaved pussy and small circular asshole both seemingly begging to have something inserted into them. The panties then continued their journey, now aided by gravity, down Irelia's legs. With a small one legged kick, and a girlish giggle of excitement, the panties were discarded.

The exhibitionist, pleased with her work, decided it was time to give her needy vagina the attention it had been expecting. She turned and sat on the ground in front of Nunu, spreading her pussylips using her index and middle fingers. The warm yet now decidedly mischievous smile still inhabited her other pair of lips, creating an open invitation to any nearby horny yeti riders.

Call it instinct, but with both of the champions already half-naked Nunu knew what to do. In an instant, he found himself very close to fulfilling his desire to _insert_, something he had not known how to deal with before this day. He took two intrepid steps forward, in prime position to begin the lovemaking, causing Irelia to hold her breath in anticipation. The positioning was somewhat of an awkward affair - the boy's stature would allow him to lie on the more mature woman, their pelvises meeting, with his knees on the ground immediately below her. Assuming the position, Nunu took the plunge, guiding his cock with his right hand, letting Irelia's wet and willing vagina envelop his manhood completely. Nunu gave a quick gasp as Irelia let out the breath she was holding with a long sigh. She had been with barely a handful of men in her life, and her relatively untouched vagina felt full even with just Nunu's modest member.

Nunu was content to stay sheathed inside of Irelia, enjoying the new sensation, the fantastic warmth, for a few seconds. However, the blood boiled in his veins, and he was eager to take action. Nunu began thrusting into Irelia with a strange and uneven rhythm, still trying to find his bearings in this brave new world. The pleasure was greater than he could have ever imagined. Nunu was able to push his erection from tip to hilt with ease, using all of his pent-up energy and sexual frustration to fuel the machine.

As the action grew more intense, Irelia felt the need to unconstrict herself. She brushed her hair, blue today, off of her chest and began unbuttoning her tan outerwear. Although the clothing was meant to be worn as a coat, she found it left her too hot in combat; she wore nothing but a white bra underneath. Feeling no great urge to struggle with the bra, she simply pulled the cups upward, letting two perky round breaks bounce out. They came to rest, the erect pink nipples staring Nunu straight in the eye.

Faced with a new pair of toys, Nunu slowed his rhythm slightly and redirected his attention. Taking one succulent breast in each hand, he grouped the delicious looking funbags, then took the right into his mouth. He suckled the breast with a passion, resuming his thrusts in and out of Irelia's heavenly cunt. The combination of the two actions soon took him away to a hormone-induced bliss. Irelia looked down and evaluated her young lover, eyes closed as he fervently serviced her body. She held him ever closer to her bosom, her hot breath reaching her breasts and his head, not ever wanting him to cease his motions. She regarded their affair; she nursed him at her breast while he fucked her, eliciting in her feelings of both maternity and raw lust. Irelia pictured herself as some sort of perverted mother. She did not know where this emotion came from, but she loved every second of it, enjoying the wonderful fruits of her slutiness and manipulation.

All of this time, Willump had been looking on the scene with a mixture of confusion and jealousy. The yeti wanted to participate in every activity his friend did, as they had been each other's only companions over the years, and were as close as boy and yeti could be. Although he felt no particular attraction to human women, he saw no reason that Nunu should have all the fun. The creature had observed enough of Irelia's anatomy to know there was another point of access to her body – but it was going to be a tight fit.

Irelia, still at the height of pleasure, noticed the yeti's movements only when she suddenly felt her body moving upwards, lifted away from the cock she had been enjoying. Shaken from her reverie, she looked down to the large furry hands holding her in the air, then craned her neck straight backwards to come face to face with Willump. She expressed her shock wordlessly at first, taking another glance downwards to behold the erect yeti flagpole awaiting her.

"There's no way! It's not going to fit; it must be over a foot long!" Irelia decided to feign fear, but she knew already she wanted that dick inside of her. The will of the blades had been transformed to the will of the pussy, willing to obey any of the strangely erotic demands her body had been making today.

Willump understood human speech to an extent, but paid little attention to the woman's hilariously bad acting. Irelia's bare feet dangled over the yeti's enormous package, and she felt herself drifting lower and lower…

Then, in one swift stroke, she felt her tight asshole impaled on the monster cock. She had prepared herself for a massive vaginal insertion, but not anal – that entryway had never been used, and she was legitimated surprised that the dick fit inside the virgin hole at all. Irelia slid down on the dick as far as its girth would allow, resting somewhere a few inches above the base of the yeti's penis. She did not entirely hate the sensation, but receiving such a huge delivery in the back with no preparation resulted in a lot of pain for the girl.

Nunu saw his opportunity here, and climbed on Willump's legs, positioning himself to enter Irelia's unoccupied hole from standing this time. Irelia had no time to protest, and probably wouldn't have anway, before being penetrated by both dicks at once. The two dicks remained at their massive depth for a few moments before the males began their thrusting. The pair, having learned to do much of their communication nonverbally, operated together in perfect sync, fucking the helpless girl senseless. Irelia had lost all control and had no choice but to give into the will of her lovers. The intense pleasure and pain left her mind blank. Speech was beyond her now, but she let them know her approval through the occasional lusty moan.

The show of double penetration did not allow Irelia's body to endure for long, and she soon found herself at orgasm point. He holes tightened as much as possible around their intruders, and she wrapped her legs around the boy in front of her as the orgasm assumed control. She convulsed and shuddered until she had finished, then relaxed her muscles and fell back onto Willump's stomach.

Irelia's tightening had proved too much for poor Nunu, and came rapidly to his first orgasm. Not knowing sexual etiquette, he hilted himself completely in Irelia, and feeling her hot wetness tighten around him, emptied his testicles completely, adding the cream filling to her pie. He groaned as his energy left him, slipping out of Irelia's pussy and falling straight back onto his back. The cool wind blew over his now limp penis, helping to relax him as he sucked him as much air as possible. He angled his head upwards to watch Irelia, his cum dripping from her pussy, finishing off his yeti friend with her asshole.

Willump knew he had reached his limits. Fearing the effects of his cumload on the small human girl's digestive system, the yeti pulled Irelia off his cock and laid her on the ground, resting her head on his grapefruit sized balls. She had no time to catch her breath, however, as Willump gave his cock a few strokes. The event looked like some sort of summoning ritual, as a few seconds later a veritable geyser of hot, sticky semen erupted straight into the air from the tip of Willump's cock. Three massive, gooey ropes of cum shot in the air and felt down to earth at a slight angle, landing directly on the open mouthed Irelia. Small clumps and puddles of the cum covered the girl, landing mainly on her stomach, tits, and face. Irelia closed her eyes immediately, and when she felt no more of the white rain, wiped her nose and swallowed the yeti semen that had landed in her mouth. Much to her surprise, the cum had a pleasant consistency and strange spicy-sweetness that caused a burning as it travelled down her throat. Irelia wondered if there was anyone in Freljord who knew enough to think of bottling and selling the liquid, which would certainly be a popular product – provided the customer didn't know what they were drinking.

Willump leaned back against the rock formation, satisfied by his massive cumshot. It had been a very long time since his last release, and he had just now fired perhaps his biggest load ever. Irelia took Nunu in her arms, holding him close and bringing the barely conscious boy's ear to her lips. "You and I – we can be friends now, right?" Nunu nodded, feeling something more than lust towards her – feelings usually reserved for family. The girl made a strange sort of replacement for Nunu's biological mother, from whom he had been estranged for quite some time. He felt comfortable drifting off to sleep, cushioned by her sizeable breasts. Irelia let her own exhaustion, temporarily forgotten during the sex, overtake her and fell asleep immediately, comforted by the safety of the brush and Willump's pillowy testicles.


	2. Living Shadow

A quiet scene oversaw the rift. No noise was to be heard but the distant echoes of magic and mechanical devices which traveled through the trees. The blue side pedestal was deserted, its only inhabitant the Yordle who tended the item shop, at this moment flipping the pages of his novel, enraptured in the book's development. The shopkeeper was an elderly Yordle, and had held his position since the very institution of the league. His outward appearance suggested absentmindedness, but the reality was quite the opposite – the merchant perhaps had more awareness than any champion on the field.

The silence was broken by a telltale sound, the indication of a new presence. Out of nothing, something. The shopkeeper was so familiar with the occurrence that he did not bother raising his eyes from his book; he was far too accustomed to the routine to care. Zed clawed his way out of the black passageway, swiftly moving his body to free himself from the grasp of the shadow realm. Upon finding himself comfortably on solid ground once again, the ninja returned to his neutral stance. He had never really gotten used to the feeling of respawning. Zed wasted no more time making his way to the item shop.

While Zed had been finding his bearings, the shopkeeper had taken the liberty of preparing Zed's usual purchase. The Ionian had not been a part of the league for long time, but it was a sufficient amount of time for the shopkeeper to get an accurate impression of the ninja's fighting style. The shadowy figure laid his money in front of the Yordle and collected his items from the counter. A cutlass, a sight ward, two health potions. Each finding everything in order, the shopkeeper and the ninja exchanged nods, and went about their business. Zed found that he was eager to be on his way, and the old Yordle shared an equal eagerness to discover the fate of his favorite character.

Zed covered ground rapidly. An observer of the match would have noticed at this point that Zed was headed not to his own lane to the north, but instead down the battlefield's central path. This would not have been out of the ordinary at a later point in the match, but the current competition had only begun ten short minutes ago. It was unusual to see a champion abandon his lane so quickly. The observer might surmise, if he was knowledgeable in such matters, that Zed's summoner had other plans for his charge.

It was not an uncommon occurrence for champions to strike deals with their summoners. Champions were figures of influence and in return for goods or services, summoners would relinquish to the champion control of their actions for portions or even the entirety of matches. This allowed champions to freely pursue their own strategies, or in Zed's case, make a secret rendezvous with another champion.

The ninja reflected, never wavering in his strategy. The agreement had been made following the events of a match just a week ago. Morgana had stood before him, catching Zed's attention after the champions had been dismissed. The fallen angel sized him up, taking a moment to relish in her victory before beginning to speak. "You were a vigorous opponent, boy," she smirked. "I must admit I enjoyed watching you squirm." Zed felt a wash of crimson engulf his face, but the man was practiced in making no motion. His mask hid his shame from her – to all the world he appeared expressionless.

"I like a boy with some fight in him," Morgana continued. "And I should very much like to be seeing you again. Would it be too hard to ensure we have some one on one time next time we meet?" Zed pondered her implications carefully. Making such an agreement would be strange for someone with his professional reputation.

Zed found himself speaking before his mind could win him over. "No," he began. "I shall have it arranged." He knew there was nothing he would rather do, even if it meant abandoning his duties. It would be no difficult matter to arrange a break in the action during one of his matches. There was at least one summoner who would gladly accept his terms.

"Excellent." Morgana's smirk gave a hint of genuine affection – but only for a second. "Then I'll be seeing you." It was impossible to tell when exactly the angel's pupil-less eyes left him.

Back in the present, Zed soon found himself nearing his destination. His allied jungler had gone to the top lane, while his mid laner was ganking bottom. This would ensure there would be none to interrupt them as the two during their meeting. Zed quickened his pace, careful not to make a splash as his tabi met the clear river water. The agreed-upon bush lay just a few paces ahead, so he composed himself and shadow-shifted into the bush.

He found himself immediately face to face with the angel, who had no doubt been admiring him as he made his approach. "Glad you could make it. Let's not waste any time." These were exactly the worlds Zed had wanted to hear, as he was of course no fan of hesitation himself. He moved his hands forward to grab her waste, but Morgana was swifter and had different plans.

Morgana dropped to her knees and grabbed Zed's crotch with both hands. Her skirt was submerged in the river but did not become damp, due to the myriad spells cast on it so that it would maintain its shape in all situations. If Zed was taken aback at all by Morgana's hasty advance, he made no show of it. The angel groped at the ninja's genital area, his lengthy package starting to take shape through his pants as she did so. Morgana glanced upwards, staring into Zed's mask as if searching for some kind of approval. She could not meet his eyes, but he established that he could meet hers by brushing a single lock of hair out of her face.

The fallen angel's visage was a thing of beauty, a spectacle that used inhuman qualities to trigger human desires. Zed gave Morgana all the proof of his satisfaction in her hands – the penis reached its full length and was ready to be removed from its casing. Using her long purple nails, Morgana peeled away the material guarding Zed's crotch, exposing his long, erect penis. Taking a moment to admire the length and smoothness of the six inch shaft as well as Zed's hairless crotch and testicles, Morgana decided that this was one of the most perfectly formed penises on which she had ever laid eyes, and could not wait to test it on herself.

Not a second later, she began her work. Taking the bulbous head between her deep purple lips, Morgana swirled her tongue around the cockhead a few times, easing her toy into its new home. Zed, who was but a stranger to the pleasures the fallen angel could provide, was almost overcome immediately. He let out a breath he had been silently holding all of this time, praying that he did not spoil the encounter with a premature ejaculation. Morgana, feeling the cock twitch and pulse in the grip of her lips, longed to feel it slide deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Slowly and steadily she drew the dick in. Morgana felt it pass over the length of her tongue, the head leading the way into the wondrous pleasure cavern that was the fallen angel's hot, wet mouth. As the dick began to slip down her throat, Morgana showed no signs of stopping. Much to Zed's surprise and elation, Morgana continued along the dick's course, slipping the final few inches in with almost no effort. She did not even choke as she fully deepthroated the cock; such activities were reserved for pathetic mortals without angelic blessings.

The angel had succeeded in taking the entire rod into her throat, and pressed her nose against the ninja's pelvis triumphantly. Morgan let her tongue escape from behind her lower lip, stretching it out a few inches so she could reach Zed's balls, covering them too with her saliva. She rubbed her nose back and forth against Zed's abdomen, flaunting her ability, before pulling all the way back, removing the penis from the depths of her throat. Her throat squelched as it released the member, which exited her pursed lips with a light pop.

Morgana, mouth no longer occupied, donned a mischievous smile. She began to stroke the cock with her right hand while massaging the ninja's balls with her left. "It's always been my passion to give little boys like you something they will never forget. Just try to hold on, dear."

Before Zed could respond, Morgana had placed her hands flat on his thighs and taken his dick in her mouth once again. She began to engulf the penis again, this time increasing her pace substantially and returning the member to its sheathed position in less than half a second. Her slow determination was replaced with a rapid rhythm, flawlessly deepthroating the rock-hard penis and returning to the head with an unmatched speed acquired through years of experience. The angel did her best to create a loud slurping as she bobbed her head back and forth on the ninja's meat, performing as lewdly as she knew how. Zed struggled to keep up with this new vigorous pleasuring he was receiving, feeling he could lose control at any moment.

Morgana's head continued its up and down motion, not forgetting to caress all sides of the cock with her tongue all the while. She leaned into the blowjob, sitting up on her knees and beginning to concentrate on pleasuring the cock's prominent vein. Zed held his hands on the back of Morgana's head, entwining his fingers in her hair to keep her deep on his member. The fallen angel's fantastic fellatio was so intense that he knew his climax was rapidly approaching. He felt his balls tighten and reflexively held his partner's head all the way down on his shaft as he began to unload. The first two spurts shot sticky substance straight down her throat, but Zed pulled back so only his cockhead remained between the angel's lips to shoot the final two wads in her closed mouth.

Zed pulled his quickly softening dick from the perfect purple lips, a saliva string drooping and breaking as the two separated. Morgana opened her mouth wide, rewarding Zed with a look at his still hot cum sitting between Morgana's pearly whites. The fallen angel playfully swished the load around in her mouth with her tongue before closing her eyes and swallowing with a big gulp. She opened wide again to show that there was not a trace of the previously present semen remaining on her tongue.

Morgana decided it was high time she was rewarded. Zed seemed exhausted from receiving the best blowjob he ever had and ever would have, but there were ways around trivial conditions like impotency if you were in the company of a once-divine being. The fallen angel brought her hands near but not in contact with Zed's dick, causing both his erection and his stamina to return. Morgana smiled pleasantly, pleased with her magical efforts. Seeing Zed's newfound eagerness, she motioned for the ninja to lie down. It was better that way; there probably wasn't a mortal man alive who could remain standing after penetrating Morgana.

Using both hands to lift her dress, Morgana looked almost like an indecent schoolgirl as she presented her light-purple pussy lips to her awaiting lover beneath. Morgana avoided the practice of wearing underwear altogether; panties were a nasty, constricting bother. She sidled over so her knees were straddling the ninja, her vagina positioned directly above his pole, which was pointing perfectly straight upwards, as if held by magic. With flawless accuracy, she impaled herself completely on the dick in one stroke.

If Morgana's blowjob was the king of sex acts, her vaginal was the supreme emperor. Zed was sure there was nothing more pleasurable to found the world over. He was amazed to find his penis engulfed completely in the tube with no sign of bottoming out; Morgana was of course not a human and had no need for a cervix. He placed his hands on her hips, for his own anchorage – Morgana needed no coercion and was fucking him completely autonomously. She rode Zed like a master jockey, rocking her body and using the full range of motion her hips offered. Her pussy slid back and forth along the entire length of the shaft, covering it with her juices and making it slicker with each thrust.

Although Morgana ran the length of the dick, the member was never in any danger of slipping out of her cunt's tight embrace. With each frenzied bounce, Morgana's round tits flopped forward, taken completely by the motion. Noticing their escape attempt, Morgana brought her hand to her barely attached bra and tugged downward, exposing the dark purple areolae to the cool night air. Satisfied with her body's elegant gyration, Morgana returned her hands to Zed's breastplate, in turn anchoring herself so she could lean further into the intercourse.

Sensing his orgasm nearing, Morgana decided to add the final touches to her masterpiece of a fuck. Every few thrusts, she would remain with the cock hilted in her and cease her up and down motion, instead moving side to side on the pole. All that could be seen of Zed's dick during this period was the very base, which was taken back and forth completely with Morgana's pussy motions. Finally she removed the cock completely and let it fall forward to the ninja's stomach. Morgana leaned forward and topped the shaft with her netherlips, running the pussy along the vein. This was all far too much for Zed. He moaned, letting her know he was about to cum.

The angel almost jumped to reposition herself, ending with her knees next to his ankles. Her face and tits now directly in the ninja's blast radius, she gave the cock a few gentle strokes, making sure to stay in the line of fire. It didn't take much before Zed exploded, sending out his second massive cum load of the night. At this moment, Zed chose to reveal that he too had a sexual trick up his sleeve. Zed had discovered this technique over the course of many lonely nights of experimentation. At the moment of climax, Zed sent out a shadow in standing position, its cock already out and aimed at Morgana's tits. Zed first sent two ropes spiraling towards her face, the first streaking across her right eyelid and cheek, and the second starting square on her nose and dripping down her upper lip into her open mouth. Then, enlisting the help of his shadow, Zed took his orgasm to the next level to cum all over Morgana. Both entities shot in perfect sync, but drew from the same pool. Zed had learned years ago that the shadow became simply a faster way to ejaculate the same amount of semen. Rope after rope landed on the angel, positively covering her tits with his seed. Ending with a shot that splashed between the two perfect globes, Zed let out a long sigh.

Morgana held her tits outward, allowing Zed to appreciate his handiwork. After a moment of admiration, she began to collect the sticky cum off of her tits and face, using her fingers and nails to ferry the hot treat into her mouth. She licked each finger clean like a fat nobleman enjoying a messy delicacy, and swallowed the entire load. She simply couldn't get enough of the magnificent flavor human cum possessed, and loved to indulge in it every opportunity she got.

Regaining some composure, both parties stood and covered their nudity, preparing to emerge from the brush. Morgana offered Zed a hand up, and kept her hold on his hands as she addressed him. "You're just as much of a treat to take advantage of in here as you are on the battlefield," Morgana quipped. "We'll definitely do this again – maybe next time in the comfort of my home."

Zed nodded. "I believe I have revenge to take on you – in more than one way."

Morgana merely returned the same smirk from the day she had declared her desire. "We'll see about that." With her remark, she turned and started to leave – first making sure that Zed also motioned to depart.

As Zed began to exit the bush, he gasped upon feeling a sharp pain erupt throughout his body. His muscles began to tense and become sluggish, as if held in place by a torturous arrangement of white-hot needles. Zed turned to see a tether between himself and the angel, who still had her back to him. She was attempting to perform her ultimate technique, Soul Shackles. Zed remembered from their combat in the previous match that the tether would soon freeze him in place leaving him helpless against his assailant.

There was a terrible scraping sound as the spell neared its finish. At that moment, Zed leapt into action. He had learned from his prior defeat. A flurry of shadow engulfed Morgana, and the tether between the two broke mere milliseconds before solidifying. Caught by surprise, Morgana wheeled to face the ninja, whose presence she felt behind her. She found herself facing a living shadow, which laughed cruelly upon being noticed. Searing pain flooded the angel's senses as the shadow and the real Zed at her back tore into her flesh with their wrist blades. Morgana felt another sharp pain emerge in her stomach, starting as a trifle but quickly growing to a world of suffering. She looked down to see the tip of a long curved sword protruding from her stomach. Zed pulled her closer along the length of the cutlass and rested her head on his shoulder.

Morgana turned to look at her murderer, blood dripping from her mouth as she parted her lips to speak. Zed did not give her the opportunity. As uncharacteristic as it was of the ninja, Zed decided to give a finisher worthy of a king's share of style points. He removed his mask and locked his lips with those of the angel in his arms, at the same time twisting the cutlass in her back. The lovers closed their eyes, more in the moment than ever before. Zed opened his eyes first to look at Morgana, who was caught somewhere between agony and bliss.

At last Morgana opened her eyes, finally having her chance to speak. "You… I think I love you." The look on her face proved her words true.

Zed tried to remain as stoic as possible, but without his mask, it was hard to give the same expressionless look. Morgana could swear the man was blushing. "There's one debt repaid."

As he finished speaking, Zed's Death Mark exploded, killing Morgana instantly. He laid her corpse in the river, an unceremonious burial as was common to the rift. Zed's paranoia overcame him and he quickly replaced his mask before heading back to the top lane. Thankfully no one else had seen his true identity; the bush hadn't been warded.


	3. Destiny's Embrace

It wasn't often safe to be on your own on the rift. Some champions had abilities or adaptations that allowed them to work separately from their allies – stealth, fleet of foot, or an unmatched dueling potential, to name a few. But splitting from the safety of one's team and towers was always a risk - commonly a necessary one. Champions and summoners alike would risk everything for a chance at some time untouched to collect gold.

Caitlyn had a few advantages that set her apart as a champion: a custom-made arsenal of tools, a superior intellect, and the quickest aim of anyone of whom she was aware. She gave the appearance of a woman-about-town – a lady one might see and ask to dinner, should they have the courage. Maybe that was where some of her power was hidden. Look past her apparel and you found an able-bodied girl, quick on her feet and even quicker to react. Looking into her captivating brown eyes for more than a few seconds and her calculating nature became visible.

The Sheriff of Piltover was no easily defeated opponent, and even deep in enemy territory, one would never catch the impression that she was not in total control.

The outer tower had been little match for Caitlyn's sharpshooting. Her lane opponents, clearly not equipped to deal with the sheriff, had disappeared a few minutes into the match. Caitlyn was perfectly content to leave the desertion up to intimidation and continue pushing, but her lane partner Soraka had been more suspicious. The healer had gone to place more sight wards and hopefully find where the cowboy-robot duo had gone.

Like anyone with a tendency to do some deep thinking, Caitlyn enjoyed a little alone time. She used her rifle to dispatch the oncoming enemy minion wave, quickly falling into a rhythm. Trigger, bolt, trigger, bolt. New cartridge. Quick shots with little required precision were no challenge for the trained gunwoman, and she devoted little of her mind's potent processing power to the task. Instead she allowed her mind to wander and became absorbed in thought. Consumed by daydreaming, Caitlyn scarcely noticed how far she had pushed as she approached the enemy's inner turret.

Some would call the sheriff's actions an "unnecessary risk," but Caitlyn was hardly concerned with the consequences of solo pushing. Her heart beat quickly for another reason. Her thoughts had drifted to her man of mystery, her dashing rogue – her boyfriend, Twisted Fate.

The two had only been in a relationship for a short time, but Caitlyn knew she was madly in love. She had always had a crush on the cardmaster. He was the only one who could turn her usual bold and arrogant demeanor to a mess of incoherent babbling and frivolous blushing. Caitlyn had been overjoyed when she finally made her attraction known to the man – she had been so very nervous making the first move. Even her closest friends couldn't understand her intimidation. What had she to fear? She was Piltover's beloved – smart, beautiful, dangerous, the hottest accent anyone could remember hearing. Twisted Fate would be a fool to turn her down.

When it came time for her first date with the cardmaster, Caitlyn had abandoned completely her usual air of organization. It was replaced by constant worrying – the flustered girl spent days deciding what to wear and what to say. Everything had to be perfect.

"I don't know why you're asking me anyway." Vi had said. "You know I'm not good at being ladylike. You're the cupcake, after all." The sheriff had earned her deputy's exasperation with her constant consultation. Vi had done her best, but there didn't seem to be anyway to reassure the fretting lovebird.

Everything had been perfect in the end. Twisted Fate was far too much of a gentleman to imagine anything going wrong in his presence, something Caitlyn realized immediately upon their meeting. The man knew how to treat a lady – he took care of all the arrangements for the evening, making sure Caitlyn had nothing to do but enjoy. It was a refreshing change to have a man looking out only for her pleasure. Most men on the force addressed her only as boss. Her subordinated kept a professional attitude on hand when dealing with their commander, and she would have it no other way. It was sometimes satisfying to see the men were intimidating, but it left her feeling stiff after a while. She secretly wondered at times if the men ever fantasized about her.

The truth would have surprised her. One would be hard-pressed to find a male officer (and a significant number of the females) in the Piltover Police Department that hadn't jerked one out thinking of getting dominated by their boss. Caitlyn never would have guessed that the men were secretly eyeing her with impure thoughts. Her inner self-esteem issues distracted her from her own beauty. She had so little experience with men that she found it reasonable that some of her officers thought of her as some undesirable bitch. Vi often ridiculed her for her naiveté. Still, the thought of her underlings' fantasies provided some shlick material for the lonely nights.

Several days after their first date, Twisted Fate had shown that he knew how to treat a woman in bed, as well. Caitlyn felt a wetness growing between her legs at the mere thought of the encounter. It had been her first time with a man – Twisted Fate had been shocked, but he didn't show it. Nothing was able to shake Fate's calm and collected appearance, and he remained unaware that his girlfriend had spent most of her adolescence and adulthood avoiding contact with boys and men alike. He had been a cool customer in the situation and guided Caitlyn gently to the greatest pleasure she had ever felt. She had Twisted Fate to thank for erasing the traumas of her past.

The feeling of a man was so much more than she could have imagined. It beat her fingers, and even put her dildo (a gift from Vi – "Happy birthday! Go fuck yourself, cupcake!" was scrawled on the accompanying card in the deputy's uneven handwriting) to shame. Ever since that night, she had been obsessed, spending a large part of her waking hours lusting after her boyfriend. Even now, the cardmaster's member was at the forefront of her thoughts.

When Caitlyn had heard the next morning that she was to be playing a league of match against Twisted Fate, she could hardly contain herself. She knew something had to be arranged, and it had to happen in the middle of the match. Caitlyn made her desires clear in a letter sent to her boyfriend, in which she also mentioned she would not see him until the competition was upon them. Her hand almost protested writing those words; she could scarcely imagine going back to masturbation even for a day. But she knew it would make things all the better. Caitlyn had received a note in response, later that day: "Arrangements will be simple if the lady makes her lane as gankable as possible." The paper was initialed T.F. on the reverse side.

It was no surprise, then, to Caitlyn when the familiar sound of playing cards clashing tickled her ears presently. She had built up so much anticipation for the moment on her push that she hardly dared to turn around. Caitlyn was no stranger to Twisted Fate's teleportation ability, being a common inhabitant of the southern lane. The cardmaster hardly needed a gold card to stun her. Caitlyn had always made a point of showing off her long legs and giving the mid laner a peek at her panties as she used her 90-caliber net to escape, in an attempt to pique his curiosity. This time, however, Fate had arrived with no magic card selected, and had no fear of his target escaping. He teleported immediately to her backside, and signaled his arrival by laying his hands upon her shoulders.

Caitlyn felt warm hands on her bare shoulders, and leaned back into the embrace as her man planted kisses on her slender neck. She felt the tingle of Twisted Fate's beard as he moved his face up from her neck to her ear, which he placed his mouth on with a playful gentleness.

"You oughta be more careful, cupcake. It ain't safe to be on your own around these parts," he muttered, feeling the girl shiver in his grasp. He had borrowed the nickname "cupcake" from Vi; it seemed to distress her just enough to heighten her arousal. The sheriff blushed every time he used the word.

Caitlyn was speechless, daring only to rest in Twisted Fate's arms and let him have his way. The cardmaster had been allured at first by the Sheriff's no-nonsense personality and grim efficiency, but what attracted him more upon getting to know the girl was her masked insecurity. He had been with a lot of women, but the quality of Caitlyn he had decided he loved most was her shyness. Most of his dates had been girls with personalities as daring as his, and he enjoyed the chance to be dominant in the relationship, acting as the comforter. He had taken the lead on their first date and had watched the girl really open up to him.

Twisted Fate snuck an intrepid hand down under the sheriff's skirt, feeling how wet she had already become. He had the girl wrapped around his finger, as usual. "You've been expecting me, and you still stayed out here? What's your team gonna think once they've heard how naughty you've been?"

Caitlyn felt comfortable enough to return the volley of dirty talk. "They'd want… They'd want you to punish me!" Twisted Fate was surprised at the outcry, but very pleased. "Well then, I think I should do them a favor, don't you agree?" Caitlyn swallowed and nodded furiously.

Twisted Fate took a few more moments to appreciate his girlfriend's panties, the wetness of which so adorably betrayed how eager she was. Caitlyn moaned softly and fidgeted at the contact. The cardmaster was also the master of foreplay – he had the ability to drive Caitlyn over the edge with just a touch, but she enjoyed every second of the blissful torture. "You asked for it. Now don't be struggling, or you'll make it worse for yourself."

"I'll be a good girl, I promise." Caitlyn seemed to be overcoming her shyness, but was still ready to let Fate take control. The combination of her words with her accent made a very package, and Twisted Fate had a difficult time keeping his erection down. The boner would have to wait, however. There was more work to be done first.

At the cardmaster's gentle persuasion, Caitlyn lowered herself to her knees. Then, a click – she felt the fuzzy pink handcuffs clasp around her wrists. The sheriff realized she had not even notice the object in his possession; it must have been taken from her in preparation for the meeting. Finally, Twisted Fate removed Caitlyn's signature hat, setting it between her spread legs. The hat rarely left her head, and she felt as if she was already naked without it on. Cuffed, hatless, and on her knees, Caitlyn had no choice but to endure whatever "punishment" the ganker had in store for her. She bit her lip, waiting for it to begin.

She felt a cool breeze on her nether region as her skirt was lifted out of the way, and then gave a gasp as Fate brought his open palm down on Caitlyn's exposed butt cheek. "Sorry honey," Fate chuckled. "It's for your own good." He lifted his hands and prepared to deliver another slap.

The sheriff bit deeper into her lip with each successive strike, almost to the point of drawing blood. The spankings evoked something long forgotten by most adults, and made her wonder if Twisted Fate would like being called "daddy." Each blow came harder than the last, and left her longing for more, more, more! Fate made sure one cheek did not get more attention than the other, and was satisfied to see an equivalent shade of red erupt on either side of Caitlyn's thin pink panties when he raised his hands.

The pleasure was so great that the normally stoic girl could not help but cry out on each spanking. "Yes, yessss!" Caitlyn was reduced to nothing more than a bitch in heat under Twisted Fate's loving care. The slap of flesh against flesh echoed through the glen as the strikes became hard enough to cause Caitlyn's ass to jiggle after each spank. As both a precaution and an attempt to increase the kink, Fate placed his hand over the girl's mouth, to conceal her moans to unwanted ears. Receiving new stimulus, the sheriff began to suck the cardmaster's forefingers as he spanked her.

When the poor butt seemed like it could take no more abuse, (despite Caitlyn's pleading) Twisted Fate decided to stay his hand. The cardmaster felt his erection would surely explode if left unattended for any longer, but his girlfriend still begged to be teased. It didn't take long for the clever rogue to devise a plan to reconcile both problems. With a zip and a pull, Twisted Fate lowered his pants and unleashed, his behemoth, already well reaching its full seven inches. The length was impressive on its own, but in Caitlyn's mind it was surely a foot long, and a quarter as thick.

Piltover's finest felt herself pulled upwards, her back brought against the cardmaster's chest. Fate was now on his knees, his enormous rod pressing against her sore ass. She pushed back to apply pressure to the pulsating member, and at the same time the fingers were removed from her mouth. The digits slid downward, leaving a streak of saliva down Caitlyn's body, and finally nested in her panties. Fate explored the luscious opening within using his index finger, running it from the very bottom to the top of the womanhood. The finger came to rest on top of Cait's clitoris. Caitlyn could not help but moan as her most private of parts was softly handled.

Twisted Fate couldn't let his lusty mistress have her pleasure that easily, however. Feeling the shivers run down her spine, he withdrew his hand from the girl's panties. The hand found its way back to Caitlyn's mouth, and she was allowed to taste her wetness. She tensed at being denied but made no objection. The sheriff felt the member drift down between her cheeks and underneath her pussy, and lifted her hips to accommodate the movement. Fate thrust his pelvis which caused the tip inches of the penis to be revealed from between Caitlyn's thighs.

Caitlyn had been expecting to have been penetrated then and there, but it seemed Twisted Fate wasn't quite ready to reward her with satisfaction quite yet. Her cunt cried out for more attention, and seemed to be working independently to reach the goal. It gave the impression of wanting to use lady juice to dissolve the constricting panties in the way and wrap itself around the rod running hot between her legs.

Twisted Fate began to thrust back and forth between Caitlyn's toned thighs, sighing at the sensation the dry-humping brought him. His partner obediently tightened her legs, having to settle for this indirect contact. Fate's motion's brought her just enough pleasure for her pussy to continue its non-stop drooling. Her cock-centered mind hatched a plan to slide the panties away, exposing her opening, then work her way onto the cock. It was no use, however, as Caitlyn's own love honey had practically glued the article to her skin.

The cardmaster enjoyed the effect his teasing had on his woman as he continued to pleasure himself, using Caitlyn's now incredibly tight grip like a sex toy. Fate's bulbous cock head would only just appear from beneath Caitlyn's pink panties at the end of each thrust, before disappearing back into her warm embrace. The wonderful friction was only dampened slightly by Caitlyn's fluids, now leaking directly through her underwear. He was careful to keep his rhythm steady, knowing that if he got too excited he would surely blow his load before having a chance to pleasure his lady.

The sheriff stared longingly down at the dick of her desires every time it peeked out from between her thighs. How she longed to grab it and stroke it, fellate it, take it in her cunt. But her hands were cuffed, her panties secure and the only way she was getting that thing in her mouth involved a post-game trip to the medical ward. Caitlyn gave the only pleasure of which she was capable – the tight squeeze of her lovely legs, built through years of police exercises. Twisted Fate seemed to enjoy the sensation well enough, communicating his satisfaction by leaning in to kiss Caitlyn. Their eyes closed as their lips met, tongues battling for supremacy in the meeting of the mouths. He moved his hands from her hips up to her bust line, groping at her half-covered breasts. The sheriff moaned into the kiss as Fate rubbed her nipples, his fingers pulling aside her blouse.

The dashing rogue could have continued fucking Caitlyn's legs for an eternity if he had the opportunity, but the moment was cut short by an arrival. Twisted Fate's ears caught the distinctive screech – a sound like nails on a chalkboard followed by stilettos rapidly making pace across the grass. He stopped dead in his rhythm, not daring to turn at first. But when he heard the all-too familiar whisper, he had to face his ex.

"I'm getting bored over here, watching you pleasure yourself. Stop being such a tease and give her what she wants."

Both Caitlyn and her boyfriend turned their heads in sync to behold the speaker. "Evelynn." Fate spoke the name with a mix of emotions that Caitlyn could only begin to read. She had heard about their former relationship, and could only guess that it had been complicated, to say the least. It was easy to see Evelynn wasn't your average girlfriend wasn't your average girlfriend just looking at her.

Evelynn stood with her arms folded, covering her chest. The assassin's characteristic pink top piece was missing, and her lacy lingerie was pulled aside at her waist, her dripping wet pussy on display for the couple. Caitlyn's eyes were drawn to Eve's similarly wet fingers, and connected the dots. The sheriff blushed thinking that the lovers had been subject to a voyeur, who had been pleasuring herself all the while. _How long had she been watching?_ Caitlyn wondered.

A knowing smirk graced Evelynn's carefully dressed lips. "I was wondering what my carry was getting up to all on her own… If I had known, I would have come much sooner." She brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean. Noticing the couples' reaction, she gave a high-pitched cackle. Eve spread her arms in a shrug, letting her breasts fall and bounce, an event both of the onlookers watched with fascination. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "What can you do?"

In a split-second, Eve stood behind Twisted Fate. She embraced him around his chest, and placed her chin on his shoulder, standing on tiptoe in order to bring her face as close as possible to Caitlyn's. Eve offered a wide-eyed grin to Caitlyn. "You're not letting old Twisted Feet tease you, are ya? Thankfully I showed up – we have the upper hand now. I'll make him please you or I'll do it myself – guaranteed." Eve let out another disconcerting bout of laughter.

Caitlyn couldn't tear her eyes away from Evelynn's. The blue girl's visage was extraordinarily lovely. There was an uncanny quality to the woman's beauty, something exotic that a normal human girl could never hope to capture. Caitlyn could easily see Twisted Fate still having feelings somewhere for his ex-lover. This made the two rivals of a sort, but Cait didn't mind; she wasn't the jealous type. In fact, the sheriff was a hopeless submissive – the thought of her man having sex with other women, behind her back or even right in front of her, made her hot all over.

While Caitlyn pondered her situation, she failed to explain to her teammate how much she loved being teased and denied. Twisted Fate was therefore not freed from any of the blame. Evelynn decided she needed to give the cardmaster a special treatment, one she had given him several times when they had been dating. Fate had learned quickly that the assassin was as kinky as she was bloodthirsty – Eve was willing to try anything and everything, with or without consent.

Eve swiftly uncuffed Caitlyn's hands and turned the cuffs on their operator, binding Fate's hands behind his back. The dumbfounded cardmaster was helpless to resist as Eve's long nailed fingers took hold of his still rock-solid erection. He silently moaned at the familiar touch. Eve had a way with her hands, and he had missed her unmatched skill in the handling of genitals. She slid her hand down the length, gripping the member with only her index finger and thumb.

"Time to give Ms. Sheriff what she wants – and me what I want." Now that the erection was subject to Eve's direction, she pointed the cock at Cait's panties. Evelynn nimbly used the swollen cockhead to push the seat of the sheriff's panties away. The wet pussy was finally exposed, and Twisted Fate was lined up to penetrate it. Caitlyn's pussy wet itself once again, and her mouth watered thinking about the dicking she was finally going to receive.

Evelynn took a moment to position her tool, then reached around Fate to grab Cait's ass. Twisted Fate closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. It had been a long time since he had been done like this – he wasn't sure if he was quite prepared. Eve wasn't in the mood to wait around for him to prepare, however, and with one motion she pulled the trio closer together. Twisted Fate's long cock found itself buried deep within his girlfriend's neglected cunt. He let out a sigh, which turned quickly into a gasp as Eve rooted all five inches of her strap-on dildo into his asshole. The puppetmaster laughed maniacally as the other two lovers cried out in pleasure.

Twisted Fate had of course been pegged several times by Evelynn, on their more adventurous dates. Most of these occasions had been accompanied by a reach-around handjob from his then girlfriend. He had quickly grown addicted to the sensation, but nothing prepared him for the bittersweet pleasure he was feeling now. Fate felt completely satisfied, his cock buried and his asshole full up. The stimulation in both his penis and his prostate was a fearsome combo, and Fate knew he could not possible hope to last for long.

Eve held her lovers in that position for a few moments, then went to work. She thrust her hips backwards, at the same time pulling Caitlyn's ass off of Twisted Fate's dick. Once both member were removed from their holes, Evelynn brought her hips and her hands back together, both girls converging around Twisted Fate's abdomen. Both the artificial and genuine penises eagerly slid back into their caverns, as if hiding from the light. Without fail, a loud moan came from both of the penetrated with each thrust.

Upon finally receiving the attention it deserved, Caitlyn's vagina hardly knew what to do with itself. Caitlyn was renowned for many things, but her sexual stamina was not one of them. After just a few deep thrusts, the poor pussy was completely overcome. The sheriff closed her eyes and cried out as her womanhood contracted and came happily around her beloved's long cock.

The cardmaster could feel his own end rapidly approaching. Evelynn had gripped the man around his stomach, her sharp nails digging into his flesh. With his hands cuffed, Twisted Fate felt as if he had no control of his motions. He had met eyes with Caitlyn, her eyes half closed in a look of whole-hearted contentment after her orgasm. She now moved her hips on her own to keep her tight netherlips locked on the member. Eve had relished the freedom this had provided for her hands, which had snuck upwards to massage Twisted Fate's nipples. The blue beauty was a passionate lover, and Fate was high on her list of favorite playthings.

Caitlyn pushed back once more, her round ass pressing up against Twisted Fate's pelvis. He wanted to dumb his load right then, but Evelynn sensed his motive and objective. "Not inside, you heathen. Don't be so hasty." The cardmaster felt his dick pulled out of Cait's pleased pussy. A blue hand moved to sustain contact with the member. The rogue was mesmerized by his old lover's swift hand, which worked ceasily to coax the cum out of him. Eve's pink nails caressed his cock, digging in just enough to remind him that she was still capable of pain.

Falling forward to rest on her head, Caitlyn looked backwards on the pair. Her ass was still held high, and she moved her hands backwards to spread a cheek with each. The tantalizing display now fully visible, Evelynn increased the pace of her stroking. With a simultaneous jerk of her hand and thrust of her hips, she delivered the master stroke, hilting the dildo and bringing her hand to the base of Twisted Fate's cock.

What followed was a collective gasp, then without a doubt one of the most glorious orgasms the human race has ever achieved. Twisted J. Fate, from his vantage point on Caitlyn, covered the girl from head to tail with his mixture. The very first shots soared high in the air, splashing down satisfyingly in the sheriff's hair and on her back. As the shots grew more numerous, the king's share of semen went for Cait's pulled up skirt and her bare ass. Eve felt the negative action of her strap-on bring her to her own orgasm. As the waves of sensation rocked her body, she dug her nails into Fate's stomach so deeply they left lasting marks.

Eventually the massive orgasm died down, the last dregs of cum dripping down Caitlyn's legs. Having experienced the greatest ejaculation of his short life and emptied his balls completely, Twisted Fate was completely drained and proceeded to pass out, falling directly on his side. He lay there, naked and eyes closed, with a smile a suggesting he had reached nirvana. The two women removed themselves with delicacy and came to face each other.

"He'll be out for a while, I suspect. Glad I saved you?" Eve laughed.

"That was incredible. You were really wearing the pants there."

A lonely barn owl oversaw the scene, the unconscious nude and the two now-clothed women. From the treetops, the ensuing conversation could only be barely heard.

"Don't worry. I'll be around to make sure you're taken care of."

"That's not what I'm worried about. How do you get the cum stains out?"


	4. Power Draw

The tree squirrel is a creature often associated with a one-track mind. It is often considered "unlikely" for the animal to think about doing anything other than collecting nuts and escaping from predators. The specific squirrel in question, however, was faced with something he could not avoid wondering about. It had seen bushes before; the general impression they gave evoked words like "green," and "organic." Not included in that description were mechanical parts, static electricity, and leather boots. This made the squirrel very suspicious of the bush in front of it. It considered the possibility of a new variety of bushes, but ultimately forgot the whole thing in favor of searching for more nuts.

If the squirrel wasn't fooled by the makeshift disguise, it was quite unlikely that higher forms of intelligence would be. Nevertheless, Graves and Blitzcrank sat motionless in the bush, trying to appear as plantlike as possible - a task that required making no noise whatsoever. This was very difficult for Blitzcrank, who, as a result of poor workmanship, emitted a static shock to a nearby object every few seconds. The robot had not fully considered the logistics of hiding his large mechanical self in the short brush, and was only doing so at the coercion of Graves, his ally and lane partner.

Graves had spent much of his life as a con man, and knew how to set a trap when the situation called for it. His usual battle strategy, which he had practiced with the robot a number of times, was to lie in wait until an unsuspecting foe walked by to investigate. Blitzcrank would then use his extending robotic arm to pull the enemy closer, where the two could finish off the startled opponent in a matter of moments. It was a lucrative strategy that had taken them through many a match. Graves couldn't really explain its success – people just seemed to like walking past unwarded brush.

Today seemed different, however. "Tarnation!" exclaimed Graves. "Not one in ten minutes. You might think they were getting smarter."

Blitzcrank merely shrugged his shoulders, causing sparks to fly in a manner that would have made most nervous. The robot raised a finger to scratch the top of his head. This had absolutely no function, but had become habit anyway. "I REMAIN FOCUSED."

Graves turned his head back to the river they oversaw. He stared blankly for a second, but then his eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "Looky there – here's one right now! Make sure ya don't miss!" The outlaw made an attempt to keep his voice low, but it didn't seem to make a large difference in overall audibility.

Soraka wondered why the enemy duo had chosen such a strange place to have a picnic. The two were obviously not trying to hide their presence in the brush; the plants could not be said to conceal them and there was a ward in there with them as well. The Starchild simply stared. She had left alone on a quest to find the two missing-in-action foes, but now that she had discovered their location, she didn't know what to make of it.

Feeling her piercing eyes meet his, Graves knew Soraka was fully aware of the schemeing duo. He decided it would be best if his robotic buddy knew the jig was up as well. "I think she seen us." Graves elbowed his associate. Luckily, Blitzcrank knew an opportunity when he analyzed one. It took only a few seconds for his targeting system to lock on to the hoofed figure across the river.

The Starchild's confusion turned to clarity in an instant. The plan had been genius – she was puzzled for so long at the poor concealment that the enemy had taken her by surprise. Soraka made no attempt to dodge the arm extending straight towards her, which found her still absorbed in thought. Blitzcrank closed his fingers around the woman's thin midriff, and finding his grip secure, reversed the extension of his arm. As he reeled his catch toward the bush, she began to pick up momentum. Blitzcrank had chosen to pull his victim much too quickly, and Graves had little time to react as all 120 pounds of Starchild were dumped upon him.

Graves lifted his head a few inches from the ground. He had been a little surprised to find himself landing on his back, but was relieved to find that Soraka's hooves had not pierced him as he had thought at first. The hooved lady had landed crotch first on the cowboy, and was now sitting on pelvis, returning his stare. He could swear she looked almost amused at the turn of events, as if she were one step-ahead. Her piercing eyes cut right through him, and Graves felt a headache coming on.

Blitzcrank took no action towards Soraka. He knew only to pull his victims; the rest was usual up to his partner. The Starchild made no motion that indicated an escape attempt, so Blitzcrank in turn sat idle. The line between friend and foe was often blurred for the robot. If there was no hostility at the moment, he considered that he might have accidentally pulled an ally into their midst.

Breaking away from his momentary shock, Graves lifted himself with his arms to compose himself. When Soraka made no reaction to his move, the outlaw began to speak. "Excuse me, ma'am. My robot friend and I had been wonderin' if ya might care to join us fer… lunch." He blinked a few times, the stupidity of his statement seeping in.

"I didn't know robots had lunch, Soraka replied, completely straight-faced. Graves hadn't expected much from his lie, but something else bothered him. All of his attempts to move were blocked by Soraka's furry haunches. The Starchild certainly wasn't heavy, but she seemed to possess a strength beyond her muscle. Try as he might, Graves couldn't sit up.

"Why are you still… on me, miss? You can get up." Graves finally asked, exasperated. Blitzcrank leaned a little closer, curious to hear the answer.

"You didn't seem to mind." Soraka's mouth broke into a charming but devious smile. Graves felt her legs tighten and hold him more securely. She was in control here, and Blitzcrank didn't seem to have any plans to help him. The outlaw could guess from her statement that she had felt his rapidly growing erection.

"Are you planning on raping me?"

Graves blinked again. "What?" He couldn't understand the strange turn the encounter had taken. But then he remembered – Soraka was much more than human, a step away from divinity. In addition to a mastery of healing magic, the starchild was a telepath. Graves' thoughts had been subject to her from the moment she had been pulled on top of him.

"Doesn't take a telepath to know what you're thinking. But I'm here now. What are you going to do?" Soraka tilted her head to the side and brought her index finger to her lower lip as she said this.

The cowboy felt his boner reach full capacity. It was pointless to try to hide anything from Soraka, and if she didn't feel it, she would have sensed it. As she gripped him more tightly, he felt his erection press against her… No, he thought. It couldn't be. Graves realized that he did have a plan after all.

"All right, you got us. We're going to rape you."

"I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU TOO." Blitzcrank was all too eager to join in.

"Yeah. He's gonna rape you too. And you better not try and run, or we'll rape you even harder." Graves grinned, beaming with his sudden boldness, and looked to Soraka for her reaction.

The smile hadn't left her face, and it occurred to Graves she hadn't blinked the entire time. The Starchild looked harmless and cute, but he knew there was more to her than met the eye. "Very well. I only hope you are pleased with my configuration."

Only slightly disappointed with Soraka's lack of protest, Graves thought it was high time they got to work. "Blitzcrank, take off this bitch's clothes, if ya would."

Blitzcrank nodded and gave a short salute. With mechanical efficiency, the robot removed the short gown from the Starchild's body. Graves watched as Blitzcrank displaced the article, his eyes drawn from Soraka's face to her chest, where two small but perky breasts had come uncovered. The outlaw was pleased with the display, having not seen tits besides those found in dirty magazine in a long while. As soon as they were visible, Graves brought his hands upwards to admire the darker nipples adorning the purple mounds. Cupping a breast in each hand, the cowboy smiled at the pleasurable texture.

His eyes were in time drawn downwards to where Soraka sat. He had enjoyed the pressure against his covered package, but not fully understood what he was feeling. Once Graves behind it thought, it was unmistakable. His own erection was pressed against Soraka's bulged, which had expanded such that it now threatened to breach the undergarment.

"So ya do have something interestin' going on here. Let's have a look… I'll get it myself."

Graves drew a pocketknife from his belt, unsheathing it and pressing the cool blade against the Starchild's thigh. The knife made its way upwards to between Soraka's flesh and the strap of her panties. With a stroke of the blade the strap was cut and allowed to fall down the side, where they continued on their course down Soraka's leg.

The panties gave way for Soraka's unique setup of genitals to be appreciated. "Woman" was no longer an appropriate title for the starchild, although it had once been true when she was more of a human. Her vagina was unchanged from that time if one ignored her altered skin tone. What one would have not expected was the six-inch purple-tipped penis that jutted from the area just above the vagina. The set was complete on its own; there were no testicles to complicate matters.

"Well would you looky here. I didn't know you were one o' them chicks-with-dicks. Color me excited."

Graves wasted no time getting to work – it was anyone's guess what was happening elsewhere on the field. The outlaw unzipped his fly to remove his own erection. His dick made an interesting contrast pressed against Soraka's – the two were of nearly the same dimensions, the main difference being color. Graves felt only a tinge of jealousy at being outclassed by dickgirl, her length surpassing his by half an inch.

"These are both my gift and curse." Soraka said at last, the benign smile still on her face. "I received my endowment when I fell from divinity. They are my seeds I use to sow pleasure, and I trust you will find them agreeable."

The statement echoed true to Graves, a fact of which she was sure Soraka was already aware. He grinned excitedly while grinding his cock against hers, drops of his precum moistening his tip. Soraka's flesh appeared almost as a human's, but the feel of it was a world away. The magnificent purple skin was at once soft and firm, silky and coarse; a plethora of sensations could be derived from just one touch. Genitals were no match for the skin's extreme pleasure-giving properties. From just the touch of penis on penis Graves felt extremely on-edge, like he might cum at any instant.

Knowing he could not tease himself any longer, Graves lifted Soraka's hips, of which she now willingly released control, and plunged his ready cock into the Starchild's orifice below. The cowboy moaned and rolled his eyes backwards as he began to fuck the Starchild, the pleasure almost immediately overcoming him.

Blitzcrank had his own plans for how the rape was going to be conducted. The robot had spent the last minute assembling his mechanical penis on top of his crotch plate, a tool reserved exclusively for situations such as this. The penis had a large amount of function; Blitzcrank could control his member fully, giving him a distinct advantage over a man. Another advantage came in the form of its length. The robot penis was essentially a brass tube, and measured eight inches in length and two in diameter – and was aimed straight for Soraka's tight anus.

Upon being penetrated, the Starchild's asshole stretch to accommodate the metal rod, easily fitting the tube in a feat that defied the hole's initial appearance. With two cocks now snug in her holes, Soraka merely smiled, looking over her shoulder to wink at the robot before turning back to Graves, her platform. She appeared to be slightly startled by the double penetration, but soon she felt only pleasure – the Starchild closed her eyes, tilting her head upwards and expelling a sigh. Soraka had but to slightly move her hips and both dicks pulsed inside her, causing her holes to tighten and contract to fit each member perfectly.

Blitzcrank had not received quite the reaction he had expected upon filling the Starchild's anus. The hole had looked at first an impossible fit and the machine could sense how tightly it gripped him, but the insertion did not seem to disturb Soraka. It seemed logical to the robot that it was not a proper rape if the victim was in such a state of bliss. More, the robot thought, should be inserted into the goat-lady's eager cavern.

Upon being removed from the loving embrace of Soraka's pussy, Graves was immediately dissatisfied. This only lasted a second, however, as Blitzcrank soon lowered her again, this time guiding her anus to encompass both of the dicks. Soraka showed her first sign of discontentment during the unexpected entry, wincing as she was entered again double-strong. She tried to appear undisturbed but her half-smile half-grimace betrayed that she had finally met her match. As both dicks pressed in to their hilts, Soraka brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the loud moan that would have followed.

The asshole had reached full capacity with Graves and Blitzcrank inside of it, and no amount of Soraka's magic could make her intestine expand any wider. Soraka's eyes opened wide as her penetrators began thrusting. The fit was tenuous as it was, and the steel and flesh were forced to maneuver in an awkward manner. Graves had never participated in any sort of double penetration but was quickly warming to the idea of double anal. Soraka's hole squeezed ever tighter with each thrust, and Blitzcrank's rod was smooth and cool rather than painful against his own cock. The anus was less crowded than cozy from his perspective.

As the thrusting became more intense, Blitzcrank grabbed Soraka's breasts, pinching a nipple with his fingers in a less than pleasurable manner. Soraka couldn't control her moan this time, letting out a cry as Blitzcrank proceeded to tug slightly, pulling the modest breasts in either direction. Somehow she hadn't expected this rough treatment, but she didn't exactly mind being used as a pleasure tool – she had asked for it, after all.

In an attempt to further the Starchild's pleasure, Graves grabbed Soraka's erection in both hands. The big cock had been slapping against his chest forcefully the entire duration of the rape, but now it stood straight, twitching at the flesh contact. Graves ran his hands up and down the length of the dick, the friction creating pleasure. He slammed Soraka's ass in rhythm with his strokes. Soraka's eyes rolled backwards as her brain lost its ability to think.

Graves was so concentrated on his work that he didn't at first notice his orgasm approach. Soraka's anus still housed both rapists' cocks, and Graves' sperm load was unleashed deep inside the rectum. The cum, still warm from the testes, met hot oil from Blitzcrank's artificial appendage. The two liquids filled the spaces in and around the dicks, before seeping out to the grass below.

A few more jerks on the long pole gave Soraka her own orgasm. She lost control of the cock as it sprayed odd rainbow-striped goo out of its purple tip. The colorful cum collected mostly on Graves' chest, the remainder lost in the surrounding brush. Soraka's once-hard member went limp, drooping at the hinge where Graves still gripped it. When the ejaculation had finished, Graves was left to think about the last time he had been came on, years ago.

All loads delivered, the man and the robot nonchalantly cast their victim off of their bodies and into the brush. Soraka laid there, eyes closed and panting, while the two readied to leave. When Graves' pants were zipped and Blitzcrank's penis unscrewed, they wordlessly set out on their way back to the lane.

It didn't take long before Graves realized they had forgotten to kill Soraka, but when they returned she was nowhere to be found.


End file.
